Heritage
by Sky-Esther
Summary: It's simple; work-addicted mother, brother left home, stuck inside to study or read about other places that sound more exciting. What's a girl to do? Easy, leave but not without a purpose. With her 18th birthday coming up all she wants is one thing her mother can't and won't give her. Her father. Though while she's looking, she side tracks quite a bit from her goal.


I think a lot. Maybe too much but I do. Small things, big things, unimportant things and so on and so forth. Sometimes I don't mind losing my self. My life can be dull and grey...or whatever color goes with boring. It's funny cause I sit here thinking to myself and I picture like an audience is listening to me. Or reading my words.

Is that weird?

No?

Hmm, maybe.

Though it could be the fact I have a short attention span. Yeah, let's blame that. Ya know, I've always found it interesting how humans can write so much about something they don't truly understand. That's like me writing a book about the process of a human brain. How can I? I mean all those things they've written about deities, demons, angels, and the unknown. It's ridiculous. Honestly, it's not that great. I've lived here my whole life and I see no dramatic interest. Then again, I'm still very young. So maybe there's something I'm not getting? But I will say, the stories are to die for. So much thought, so much creativeness. I could jump into my own world of nonsense or-or romance. Or a duel between two princes for the love of one girl. Even the plays are amazing...so I'm told.

I've never been to one. But I'd like to. So, so, so much. Maybe one day-

"Genevieve...pay attention." I snapped back to my surroundings. Saw perfectly done nails tapping my desk. The tips sharp but elegant and naturally black but faded flawlessly to a skin tone colored cuticle. I knew it was my mother. She gave me a stern look with her cold dark eyes and then quietly left my study. My teacher cleared her throat and went back to teaching her lesson plan. I sighed and chose to look out the richly decorated window. A cloudy, yet sunny, mid-afternoon.

It's not like I dislike my life. Though it almost feels forced. What I mean is that my grandpa and my great grandpa were due to be locked away for a thousand or so years. My uncle had no interest in taking over, which left my mother. All this around the time I was born. So this is all I know. Which would be fine but..."Something's always missing..."

"Excuse me, Miss. Did you say something?"

I looked at my instructor. "I'm sorry. It's nothing."

She adjusted her glasses. "I don't mean to be stern but your mother was very keen on you memorizing this."

"Yes ma'am."

Then she continued talking.

I'm almost eighteen. In two weeks, I'll be the center of attention at a ball being held in my honor, as a tradition of our family. For once, even just this one time, I want something that my mother has never given me. So, while I've the time-

* * *

"I'm gonna go on my own!"

Genevieve stood at the gates that separated two worlds. Of course most were summoned but they could explore the other world. Her long black hair braided and wrapped around her head like a braided crown. Her bangs swept to the left. Wearing a hooded black velvet cloak. It hid her gown. She took a brave step forward. Then another and another. As her hand reach for the gates, nerves came over her and she took her hand back.

"I shouldn't. I'm a good daughter I shouldn't... but...then again," speaking to herself. "She so caught up with work, she wouldn't notice. She shouldn't notice. I hope..." she took a deep breath and hurried to the other side. Before she did too much thinking.

Though the passage seemed short, it did take a toll on the young girl. Once she got to her destination, she heaved over and breath slowly. She looked around, taking note she stood in or near a pasture. Clasping her hands together as she smiled. 'I'm really here...this is-" though her smile turned into a frown. "Horrible. What have I done?" She questioned as she gripped her cloak. "I've disobeyed my mother. Who does that? What kind child am I?"

Genevieve then notice birds flying over her. Birds that looked nothing like back home. "So amazing." A soft blush crept upon her face. Like the small creatures, her worries left. "Maybe it won't be so bad." Speaking in a daydreaming tone.

•|•|•|•

Walking down the carpeted hall, dimly lit by the candlestick in her hand. Though they were working on different sources and ways for a different living, it still moved slowly. "Might as well live like the humans." She muttered with detest. She then stood in front of her daughter's door. Noticing her daughter's lack of noise or asking more questions. She was about to knock.

"Your Highness."

Lowering her hand as she look towards the maid. "You know I don't care too much for titles but what?"

"There's a few issues with what your asking. Like we all think our current source of electricity is best and-"

She walked over to the maid. "I don't care. Being a hundred years beyond the humans isn't a big gap. If they catch up to us, what then?" She sighed. "Don't make me demote you again, Ava."

The maid frowned. "I was your ambassador! I still do not understand how I became a maid!" She pouted. "Queen..."

"It's Rachael. Don't put that word in front and as I recall you let my brother's ridiculous sense in fashion nearly consume this kingdom. You better be glad a few had some common sense." Rachael placed her hand on her hips as she glanced at her daughter's door. "Please make sure, she's alright." She began to walk pass Ava. "If everything goes swell, I'll think about promoting you."

Ava light bronze eyes glowed. "Thank you so much!" Rachael shrugged and went on her way. "Finally I won't be an embarrassing maid! Princess Genevieve!" Ava lightly shouted as she went to her door. "Princess, I just wanted to check on you," she paused as she began to open the door. "Guess what, I've some news.. you see-" as soon as the lights flickered on, a sign it's been fixed, Ava notice a very princess less room. "No. No. No. No! How?! Who, what...when," Ava collapse to her knees and cried. "W-why?"

Ava stayed on the floor, wondering what to do or even how to explain this. She wiped her tears, some were for the princess the other for the fear of being stuck cleaning after the hell hounds. Suddenly Ava stood tall (well as tall as a demoness of 4'7 could stand). "That's it! I've got it!" Ava went over to the phone and dialed the room the Queen would be in. It rang a few times before someone picked up. "Ah, can I-"

"-science-"

The person was stolen away. All she heard was Rachael yelling. "_who the hell said I was done? Did I stutter? Though maybe that was my mistake of not making it clear! When I said find a better source of energy, I guess it must've sounded like 'sit on your asses and debate whether or not our present source is significant enough!"_

Then silence. Ava clenched her neck. "Oh my god, she's gonna kill when she-"

"Hello?!"

Ava burst into a scream. "I mean, ahhhh ummm, Princess Genevieve wanted to go see her older brother an-"

"Eric?...ya whatever, just be back by Friday." The phone clicked as the line went dead.

Ava stood there. "If she finds out I lied and lost the princess I could be dead. Or worst-" she gasped. Then went into determination mode. "Even more reason to! I get a hell hound to sniff her out and bring her back here, in-" she looks at the calendar. "Three days?!" She groaned and headed out. Though with a hell hound in tow, it shouldn't be hard.

Right?

•|•|•|•

Faced pressed against a glass window as it displayed the inside. A perfectly tailored winter dress. With colors of dark blue and silver and the matching cloak trimmed with fur. A very nice display of clothing. "Oh my this is pretty. Only if I brought currency." She huffed and then looked around the busy street. She wasn't sure exactly where to look but from what she remember from peeking into her mother's study room. She always had her attention in London.

"I know, some where here, I'll find my dad. I'll finally know who my dad is." Genevieve spoke to herself. She turned around without warning and bumped into a young boy.

"Watch where you're going." He said with some hostility. Genevieve patted her dress, which she was about to apologize the man the body traveled with spoke up.

"Young master, please allow me." He looked to Genevieve. "Perhaps in the future you should take notice of your surroundings as to not get in other's way. Though of course from your outfit that seems like something you should know, young lady."

Genevieve blushed. "I'm sorry, you're right. My mother would not stand for it." She looked at the boy. "My biggest apologizes, I'm new here, I hope it does not happen again, please let me make it up to you when I can. May I get your name so I can make up for my rudeness?"

The young boy look to the man then to the girl. She stood a few inches taller than him. Dark hair and medium to fair skin completion; clearly of mixed ethnicities. She dressed like a noble, maybe a dutchess or of the sort. "I am Earl of the Phantomhive Estate." He said in a stern tone. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Genevieve stood for a moment before she realized her manners. She bowed slightly, gently holding up the hem of her dress properly. "Ah, okay, I am Genevieve, please to meet your acquaintance-" as she stood up she smiled but Ciel did not. "Okay, I have to go...mmm bye." She said and rushed off. Though Ciel went on with his day. "Can't get distracted. I have got to do this. For me, for...oh my gosh!" Genevieve saw some stray puppies and immediately went over. "Well, maybe a little distraction isn't too bad." She said picking one up and cuddling it.

* * *

**A/N: First Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic. This has no real significance to the plot of the anime or Manga. So I guess, AU? Anyway, everyone knows the deal if you like review or whatever, I apologize for anything this chapter and so on. Please no jumping to conclusion, was that needed? I dunno. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**-Sky-**


End file.
